The Past
by Tamiko Tsuki
Summary: What happens when the introverted and cold blooded Tris lives outside the fence since 6 years old but only went to a school at the age of 16? And at school, she meets a guy named Tobias who is popular, kind and at the same time heartless with different split personalities. What happenes when he take an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

The Past ( Chapter 1 )

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to Veronica Roth~ Thank you~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :)

* * *

The Past ( Chapter 1 )

Prologue

Nataile's (Tris's mum) P.O.V

_Six Years Ago_

The dagger in Tris's hand was once clean and crystal clear but now it's painted with blood red making it seems more dangerous than before. I look up and saw the flicker of fear in her eyes yet like a wild animal who lost it's spirit. Marcus, a genteel man and the president of the government council slowly walk over to Tris and from the look of his eyes I know what he is planning to do.

I started to chase after Marcus to stop what he was going to do to Tris but was held back by others in the government council.

" NO! DON'T DO IT MARCUS! PLEASE I BEG YOU SHE IS MY ONLY DAUGHTER! SHE IS ONLY 6 YEARS OLD, AND IS THE ONLY CHILD I HAVE LEFT AFTER CALEB-" I choked on my own words after remembering what had happened to Caleb and how I couldn't and didn't save him...

" I'm sorry Natalie I know this is hard and even harder after what happened to Caleb but this is for Tris's own good, for your own good and for the faction's own good." Marcus replied.

He than pulled out a syringe filled with the peace serum out of his pocket and positions it by Tris's neck and inserts the serum into her system. Gradually Tris started to relax and soon you can see her smiling happily.

" Bring her to the room" Marcus commanded one of the government councillors and they execute it without complains. " Natalie... I know this is hard for you but you need to know that this is for the faction's sake. I know it's hard to make this decision but I will give you the choice of inserting the serum on her last day or not" Marcus said with a poker face.

"I'll do it" Natalie replied coldly. " It's what I have to do as a mother."

* * *

Author's Note~

Hey guys~ Thank you for reading the first chapter of "The Past"~ This is the prologue of some of the details that had happened before Tris was send out to live outside of the fence~ I will try my best to update the next chapter~

Please review any comments,question,suggestion etc~  
Thank you so much~


	2. Chapter 2 - Continuation

_The Past (Chapter 2)_

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to Veronica Roth~ Thank you~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :)

* * *

_The Past (Chapter 2) _

_Recap~_

" Bring her to the room" Marcus commanded one of the government councilors and they execute it without complains. " Natalie... I know this is hard for you but you need to know that this is for the faction's sake. I know it's hard to make this decision but I will give you the choice of inserting the serum on her last day or not" Marcus said with a poker face.

"I'll do it" Natalie replied coldly. " It's what I have to do as a mother."

_End of Recap~_

Nataile's (Tris's mum) P.O.V

It's been 30 minutes since I said I would insert the death serum into Tris's system and Marcus is preparing the room for me to do so. The death serum would kill anyone, genetically pure and/or damaged. Andrew (Tris's dad) and I had planned the worst-case scenarios for the situation we're in and as we suspected, they are going to kill Tris with the serum. The plan that I have with Andrew is me inserting paralytic serum after I secretly swap it and David will come in to bring Tris to live outside the fence while Andrew will say he disposed Tris already. Now the only thing to do is act it out properly without stuffing up and waiting.

"Natalie, it's time," Marcus said with a pitiful expression spread across his face and I know he is acting. Marcus is an abusive and emotionless man who takes out his anger at his family, but apart from that he is an alright leader for the factions.

I nodded and followed him to the room where I saw Tris secured down on a cold hard metal table with the death serum next to her. I'm too focus to notice anything else but Tris, my beautiful daughter suffering on that table, but out of the corners of my eyes I can tell Marcus is slowly striding out to the room. Once he is totally out of the room, I quickly lock the door, sent a text to both Andrew and David to tell them it's clear and last but not least released Tris from the chains.

" Tris, I need you to listen carefully." I paused for her replied and she nodded.

" Right now one of your dad and my friend is going to bring you out of the fence for you to live and stay alive." I said desperately, hoping she understands.

"Ok, but what about you and dad? And I'm so sorry mum I know I shouldn't have done that, I know I shouldn't have killed that factionless person, I know but I don't know what came over me and I just did it. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me," Tris blurted out all in one breath.

"Honey, Honey, calm down... I know you didn't do it on purpose it wasn't your fault. It was because of the experiment the school did on you and all your other friends. It is an experiment for the new serum the government council had created. You had no control of your own actions so don't blame everything on yourself. And remember, no matter what happen your dad and I will always love you. And Tris, you shall go outside the fence without us, there will be people to help you, people you can trust. Live a new life and meet new people but also be cautious. Promise me Tris that you will try and live a happy life, make efforts and don't regret." I responded steadily, trying not to let my voice show the misery in me.

" I-I-I will try mum, I promise I will try but I don't know if I can... after all this I-I don't know anymore... and mum, I love you guys too." Tris replied in a whisper.

Tears started swelling in my eyes and I know I have to insert the serum or else it's too late. So I nodded and gave her the best smile I can do now and insert her with the serum.

" Be brave Tris, Be brave," I murmured right before she collapsed.

Andrew and David than knocked on the door I had locked before. The moment I open the door is the time I started breaking apart because I know I will never see Tris again after a long period of time or even never. I utter thanks to David and saw his figure gradually fade away with Tris. Andrew embraced me and we both comfort each other as we face the fact that one of our kids is dead and the other is leaving us.

" Be brave," I murmured again, " be brave".

* * *

Author's Note~

Guys~ This is the Chapter 2 of The Past~

Thank you for reading!

All comments accepted and please tell me what you think of it!

Sorry for the late update though .

Please tell me if you don't understand anything or found any mistake~ I will try to explain what is going on and make changes to the story as well~ Again Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - First Encounter

_The Past (Chapter 3)_

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to Veronica Roth~ Thank you~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :)

* * *

_The Past (Chapter 3) _

_Recap~_

Nataile's (Tris's mum) P.O.V

Andrew and David than knocked on the door I had locked before. The moment I open the door is the time I started breaking apart because I know I will never see Tris again after a long period of time or even never. I utter thanks to David and saw his figure gradually fade away with Tris. Andrew embraced me and we both comfort each other as we face the fact that one of our kids is dead and the other is leaving us.

" Be brave," I murmured again, " be brave".

_End of Recap~_

_Present _

Tris's P.O.V

I woke up abruptly staring at the ceiling, thinking about the flashback dream I just had. It's so frustrating because no matter how many times I see it or how many flashback I have, I can't do anything to change the past. I know that it's my fault that it happened and I really wish I could've just... just

"Die..." I whispered to myself.

After sighing, I stand up to prepare myself for the first day of school... after 10 years. Even though I promise mum that I will try my best to live a happy life, it just doesn't seems that I can. I've been cold to everyone but David since he saved me and I could trust him. After washing up, I check the time and notice that it's merely 6 am while school starts at 8am.

'Maybe I should go for a run... Get my mind off things' but after half and hour I gave up running since it's not helping at all and started to walk back to our house. But on the way home, I collided with someone, and my sides hurt like hell from it. I clenched my jaw together to prevent myself from whining and glare at the person in front of me.

" I'm so sorry, that was an accident. Are you ok?" He asked me with concerns in his eyes.

"Hmph, K whatever." I replied grimly trying to walk away but he blocks my path. I stare at him for a minute or two and try to walk around him again but I only got the same result. Getting more annoyed, I snapped at him.

"Do u mind moving out of my way?!"

"No." He retorted calmly.

"What do you want?"

" I was just wondering, why haven't I seen you around here before? Who are you? How can you not have a reaction after crash into me?"

" First, why should I care or have a reaction to who you are? Second it's not of your business who I am or why you never see me around here." I said, " Now get out of my way."

" Hmmm. Not until you tell me your name and which school you're going to." He declared cheekily blocking my path with his arm stretched out.

" Screw you," I shouted and duck underneath his stretched out arms, running away.

"Tobias! Tobias Eaton! That's my name!" I heard him screamed, however I didn't stop and reply him, I just kept running home.

* * *

Author's Note~

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading the third chapter!

I know that the story could be confusing right noww so I will explain what had happened so far~

Hope it will helps you guys understand the story better :)

So the story is about Tris who is cold hearted finally goes to school for the first time at the age of 16 outside the fence. She meet Tobias who have a split personality.

Chapter 1 and 2 is about Tris when she was 6, killing a factionless because of the serum the government her injected in her. That cause marcus the leader of the government to kill her. Natalie who is Tris's mum saved her by pretending to kill Tris but she was actually send to live outside the fence with David. Tris is only allowed to study at a school at age 16 because of safety issues. This chapter is how Tris woke up early and decided to go for a run before she start her day at school. She first encounter Tobias after walking into him while she was going home from her run.

Anyway~ I hope that helps you guys to understand the story better~

Thank you for reading and supporting me! P

lease continue to support me in my story and give me some reviews!

Thank you so much!

Review~

Review~

Review~

Thank you! :33


	4. Chapter 4 - School Starts

_The Past (Chapter 4)_

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to Veronica Roth~ Thank you~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :)

* * *

_The Past (Chapter 4) _

_Recap~_

" First, why should I care or have a reaction to who you are? Second it's not of your business who I am or why you never see me around here." I said, " Now get out of my way."

" Hmmm. Not until you tell me your name and which school you're going to." He declared cheekily blocking my path with his arm stretched out.

" Screw you," I shouted and duck underneath his stretched out arms running away.

"Tobias! Tobias Eaton! That's my name!" I heard him screamed, however I didn't stop and reply him, I just kept running home.

_End of Recap~_

Normal P.O.V

Tris burst through the door panting heavily after running all the way home, not wanting to be stopped again. After slamming the door behind her, she went to the bathroom to clean up and changed into her new uniform. While inspecting at her own reflection from the full body mirror, she gave up trying to wear the uniform properly and walked to the kitchen.

End of Normal P.O.V

David's P.O.V

I heard banging of doors sound from my room and I knew that Tris is back from her morning run. I quickly freshen up from my sleepiness and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her. But the moment I went out of the room, I can smell the delicious cooking of eggs and bacon. Sighing in defeat I walk towards the dinning table and started eating breakfast.

" You do know that I said I will cook breakfast for you on your first day of school right?" I asked, "Not that I expect you to listen though".

" Yup and Yup, plus your cooking skills is horrible. I don't want to taste anything like that ever again..." Tris said while imitating herself puking again.

"Sheesh sorry, I tend to eat outside rather than go through the trouble of preparing and cooking," I retorted whilst rolling my eyes, "and you lady, you need to change your attitude. You're starting school in about and hour time and you aren't going to make any friends at this rate."

"Whatever. I don't need friends, why am I even going to school now? I could just stay at home and continue home studies."

"Right..." I trail off, " but than you wouldn't have any friends or know anyone, which proves that you aren't making an effort to keep your promise to try and live a happy life are you?" I boldly said even though I know how much pain it gives her to remember what had happened 6 years ago. The expression on Tris's face slowly changes from cheekiness to a regretful and distressing expression something I hate seeing but sometimes you just can't avoid these situation.

"Tris **no matter how many times I said that it wasn't your fault** the incident that happened 6 years ago you wouldn't believe me. I know it's hard, but please, please try to live a happy life. A life your mum can't have. A life your mum gave you. A life of freedom that most people inside the fence don't know and or will never has."

"Okay."

"Good" I said with a smile.

End of David's P.O.V

Tris's P.O.V

I put my earpiece on and listen to random English music while walking to school. I was thinking about what David had said before... Should I really try to make friends? Should I take the risk? Urgh this is making my head spin so whatever, I will see as I go. Thank god that I only have to wear the uniform for the first day or else I will seriously kill the principal. How the hell do they expect us girl to walk comfortably in skirt? Like honestly urgh. Oh well, time to get this day over and done with. I walk towards the school office and sign in to collect my timetable. After analyzing my timetable I started moving quickly to my first period lesson. English. While walking towards the classroom, I wonder if the guy this morning is attending this school... he looks like my age after all...What's his name again? Tobias? Hopefully he doesn't attend this school or be in my class because I really don't want to deal with him... He annoys me. Yet speak of the devil, I walked into class and the first person I bump into again is him. Annoying person.

"Oh! It's you again! You got to be more careful and stop bumping into people you know or else you will get hurt. And also I'm starting to think that we're fated to meet and be each other friends. This is the second time and it's only been 1 hour. " That person said, "Tobias. Tobias Eaton. Just in case you didn't catch my name before."

"Tsk" I replied coldly and ignored him. Soon I walk towards the back of the class and got a seat near the window at a corner since it's the best seat in the whole classroom to avoid people from talking to me. I wonder how the rest of the day and year is going to be... Thinking and wondering about it just makes more tired when that idiot is going to be in my class.

* * *

Author's Note~

Guys~ Thank you for reading Chapter 4 of The past~ :)

I hope you guys enjoy it :33 And i'm sorry but this is probably going to be a slow process story~

Anyway please give any suggestion or if u saw any mistake or not get anything~ please tell me i will clear/change it :)

Again thank you for reading! I'm really happy that you guys did! Thank you so much!

Please review as well! :D

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 - Bugging for Name?

_The Past (Chapter 5)_

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to Veronica Roth~ Thank you~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :)

* * *

_The Past (Chapter 5) _

_Recap~_

"Oh! It's you again! You got to be more careful and stop bumping into people you know or else you will get hurt. And also I'm starting to think that we're fated to meet and be each other friends. This is the second time and it's only been 1 hour. " That person said, "Tobias. Tobias Eaton. Just in case you didn't catch my name before."

"Tsk" I replied coldly and ignored him. Soon I walk towards the back of the class and got a seat near the window at a corner since it's the best seat in the whole classroom to avoid people from talking to me. I wonder how the rest of the day and year is going to be... Thinking and wondering about it just makes more tired when that idiot is going to be in my class.

_End of Recap~_

Tobias's P.O.V

When I saw that girl again, I was really surprised. Since the accident, all I've been doing is thinking about her. I really don't know why my mind is doing this but I just can't get her out of my head. It's probably because she didn't know me, and she didn't fangirl over me like all the other girls do... which can be annoying. Furthermore after seeing her again I can boldly say that she is an interesting girl, not like any others I had met before. I wonder how this year will be, with that girl around -smirk-. I started walking towards her with and planning how this is going to play out in my head.

"Hey! What's your name? Till now you haven't told me yet and it's rude not to introduce yourself~!" I said in a singing, cheeky voice. Now what will be her response I wonder?

"..."

" Come on~ don't ignore me," I faked a depressed face " pwetty pwease?" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"..." is all her response, not even glancing at my way. I began to think that she really is fascinating.

"Sniff" I uttered out loud, hoping to get some kind of response but like before I'm not achieving what I wanted. I started to smirk as I thought my plan is coming along perfectly. All my fangirls and "friends" are surrounding us, listening and observing intently at every single move. I can tell she is getting more agitated by the minute.

" WILL U JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE AND STOP BOTHERING ME?" she exclaimed suddenly, shocking me and interrupted what I was going to say, " ALSO TAKE ALL YOUR OTHER ASSOCIATES WITH YOU."

I stared at her and answered, " Tell me your name and I will leave you alone... for now"

" RIGHT YOU KNOW WHAT? NEVERMIND I WILL LEAVE" and she just picked up her bag and left the classroom. Never thought she would do that but she is smart and pretty stubborn. Not budging at all no matter what I had did before... which makes her even better, and I'm starting to like her more.

I wonder if I teased her a little too much... I hope she doesn't hate me... By the angel if she does, I will be so depress...Oh well I will make her like me if she does hate me.

End of Tobias's P.O.V

Tris's P.O.V

Well yup, this school is filled with annoying idiots! How can he be so annoying? Urgh. Note to mental self to never arrive to class early. Easier said than done... To arrive at the exact time as the bell... sigh. Why does he want to know my name anyway? It's not like he is going to be my friend or he likes me or anything... Does he? Asdfghjkl! Why am I thinking about him being my friend or even a possible chance of him like me? It's impossible... right? Now I doubt myself, URGH. TRIS! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! I will never like him or his type of person, never.

* * *

Author's Note~

Hello guys!

This chapter is a little short compare to the last chapter~ Sorry about that .

I didn't have much time today to write a lot but i wanted to post something so i wrote as much as my time permitted... :33

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Please give me any suggestion or criticism of my story~ I will be willing to change and correct it any mistake i did~ And clarify anything you didn't get~

Anyway Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! :D :3

**Thank you!**

**Please review!**

**Review~**

**Review~ **

**Review~ **

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Fangirls Challenge!

_The Past (Chapter 6)_

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to Veronica Roth~ Thank you~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :)

* * *

_The Past (Chapter 6) _

_Recap~_

Tris's P.O.V

Well yup, this school is filled with annoying idiots! How can he be so annoying? Urgh. Note to mental self to never arrive to class early. Easier said than done... To arrive at the exact time as the bell... sigh. Why does he want to know my name anyway? It's not like he is going to be my friend or he likes me or anything... Does he? Asdfghjkl! Why am I thinking about him being my friend or even a possible chance of him like me? It's impossible... right? Now I doubt myself, URGH. TRIS! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! I will never like him or his type of person, never.

_End of Recap~_

Normal P.O.V

Tris knows that she couldn't make it back to first period on time therefore she gave up even before trying to go back. While having 1hr and 10 mins free of class, she decided to explore the school and find a peaceful place where she can always go. Slowly walking back and forth around the school, she found an open field with bright green grass hidden behind one of the enormous buildings. In the middle of that serene field is a tall and beautiful tree with a swing attached to one of its branch. Subconsciously, Tris started walking towards the tree and sat on the swing. She closed her eyes like she is concentrating really hard to listen to her surroundings yet with a peaceful facial expression shows that it's not the case at all.

' It seems like no one been here before... I wonder why no one has ever discover this place. Oh well, I like it this way more anyway.' Tris thought.

Soon second period came and she went to class forgetting about what she had said before about arriving in class exactly in time. Additionally, Tris couldn't seem to find Tobias in class yet so she is exceptionally delightful but all that took a worst turn when the nearly the whole female population of the school is surrounding her.

"What do you guys want?" Tris barked at them not caring about anything else anymore.

" We want you to apologize and leave our sweetheart Tob alone. Never ever go near him. Never ever talk to him. Never ever look at him. Never ever anything as long as it involves him." The girl in front of Tris fearlessly growled at her.

Every other girl standing around started to snarl random remarks at Tris all at once. Tris, who couldn't take any of this anymore started messing her hair up, like a crazy madman.

" Shut up." Tris whispered and it caught a few people's attention but only those who are close to her.

" I said, shut up." Tris speaks again but a bit louder this time, and like before it caught a few more people's attention. With Tris's patience running thin, she tried again.

" Can all of you shut up?" Tris said it even louder but still it was no use as everyone up the back is too busy commenting than listening.

With that, Tris patience ran out and she snapped big time. She climbed on top on her desk and did the most unimaginable things ever.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO AWAY? IF YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO TELL ME SOMETHING THAN CHALLENGE ME INTO A FIGHT. IF I WIN, ALL OF YOU HAVE TO STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT STUFF LIKE THESE. IF U WIN I WILL TRANSFER SCHOOL AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE MY FACE EVER AGAIN!" (Author: I didn't want to use the swear word here so... :3) Tris declared at the top of her lungs and it got everyone attention, including the teachers.

" CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, WE'LL SEE U IN TWO DAYS AT THE QUAD" The girl in front of Tris who seems to be the leader agreed.

Almost immediately after that, all the girls went to their own class and the teachers started their lessons like nothing happened. It is as if the teachers were afraid of getting in the fangirl's way.

* * *

Author's Note~

Thank you for reading! I hope u guys enjoy it!

Please give me any suggestions or comments!

I will be glad to make changes!

Thank you so much!

Please leave a review! :D

Review~

Review~

Review~


	7. Chapter 7 - Music Songs

_The Past (Chapter 7)_

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to Veronica Roth~ Thank you~

All the songs and lyrics belong to their rightful owners!~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :)

* * *

_The Past (Chapter 7) _

_Recap~_

" CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, WE'LL SEE U IN TWO DAYS AT THE QUAD" The girl in front of Tris who seems to be the leader agreed.

Almost immediately after that, all the girls went to their own class and the teachers started their lessons like nothing happened. It is as if the teachers were afraid of getting in the fangirl's way.

_End of Recap~_

Normal P.O.V

Tobias had decided to skip period two but he soon regretted it when he heard what had happened before the lesson starts. He wished he were there to see the changes of Tris's expression so he could tease her, however, he couldn't go back in time to change his appointment time with the psychologist. Tobias had been visiting the psychologist for 2 years now, every week the same day, the same time. All they was talk about how me feels, what is he thinking about, what's going on. It seems suspicious to Tobias because all the Jeanine, the psychologist, ever talks about is if he remembers what happened to him in the past, or anyone got his interest or attention. Of course Tobias didn't tell her anything, but she seems to know everything he is hiding from her, which makes Tobias more cautious.

End of Normal P.O.V

Tris's P.O.V

Now that I think about it, the problem escalated a little bit too quickly... Not that I mind since I really want them to leave me alone for some peace, so I guess two days later I will get more time alone, peacefully, I think. Additionally, by the angels I'm thankful that Tobias wasn't there and I look forward to him not knowing at all. He will mock me for doing what I did and says that it's because I'm jealous about the 'fangirls'. Technically all I wanted was for them to leave me alone. -Sigh- next period is music eh? Hmmm...

– Lesson starts –

I sat at the back again as usual and I saw Tobias walking to his seat but not without grinning at me. And I got the message that he knows about the challenge... That just makes my life so much better.

" Alright guys~ Today you will be singing a song of your own choice to the whole class. And when we finish I need to enlighten you about a new event in 2 months time so, if anyone can remind me later on it will be great~" the teacher said quickly. And for about 1 minute everyone was still and silent but after that you see phones, tablets and electronics everywhere as everyone is choosing their songs to sing.

"Alright anyone wants to go first?" The teacher asked.

" Sir! The new girl can go first since she is the only one we haven't heard her sing before!" Someone suggested, whom I suppose is a 'cutie Tob' fan that wanted to see me crash and burn. I chuckled to myself about the nickname and wonder who is the one going burned today.

" Ahh yes, that's true so Tris do you mind going first?" The teacher asked. Without replying, I just walk to the front of the class, took out my phone and plug it in the speaker dock.

" The song I will be singing is 'Ghost' by Katy Perry, from the new album Prism." I declared casually and without waiting I pressed play.

* * *

(Lyrics are bold, thoughts are normal font)

I started singing, hoping my emotions wouldn't go haywire: **You sent a text**

**It's like the wind changed your mind**

And all the memories started flooding back to my mind. Without realizing, I had a sad smile on, looking at the back of the classroom.

**We were best friends**

**Yeah, we were building our life**

**With every kiss, and every letter**

**Every promise of forever, oh**

I closed my eyes and I can see all the things we had done, the kisses, the text messages, the flirting, everything

**But you hit "Send"**

**And disappeared in front of my eyes**

The images changes quickly to the day where I thought everything is going fine and I'm happy... until I received the text.

**And now you're just a ghost**

I couldn't control my emotions anymore, and I decided that just this once, just this once I would let all my emotions out while singing.

**When I look back never would have known that**

**You could be so cold**

I started pouring out my soul, in a sense.

**Like a stranger vanish like a vapor**

**There's just an echo where your heart used to be**

My heart is so empty and I'm not the same person anymore. I never could be.

**Now I see it clearly **

**And there's just a pillow where your head used to sleep**

**My vision's 20/20**

**I see through you now**

**Something has died**

All the signs are there! All the signs of you not being alright, yet I couldn't see. I should've paid more attention, and right now I'm just wondering why I haven't noticed it earlier. Why?

**Now that I have made up my mind**

**I'll be alright**

Yes, I'll be alright... I will close off my heart and build a wall around it. I will so that I could never feel pain anymore nor can I cause anyone pain.

**It doesn't harm me at night**

**'Cause every gift, and every letter,**

**Every promise of forever**

**Now, it's out of sight**

**Like you were never alive**

**And now you're just a ghost**

You aren't alive anymore. Not in my heart. Not in my head. You shouldn't be. You're just like a ghost, like this song said.

**When I look back never would have known that**

**You could be so cold **

Leaving me alone in this world, breaking me in pieces with a text.

**Like a stranger vanish like a vapor**

**There's just an echo where your heart used to be**

**Now I see it clearly**

**And there's just a pillow where your head used to sleep**

**My vision's 20/20**

**I see through you now**

**Now, now, now, now, now**

**Now, now, now, now, now**

**So rest in peace**

I just hope you get more happiness in wherever you are right now,

**I see you on the other side**

**And now you're just a ghost**

**When I look back never would have known that**

**You could be so cold**

**Like a stranger vanish like a vapor**

**There's just an echo where your heart used to be**

**Now I see it clearly**

**And there's just a pillow where your head used to sleep**

**My vision's 20/20**

**I see through you now**

**Now, now, now, now**

**I see through you now**

**Now, now, now, now**

**I see through you now**

* * *

I guess I really can't control my emotions when I'm singing songs like these... Hopefully this will be the first and last time this class get to see my in this I finished singing, everyone froze as if something had manipulated them. I guess it is a big shock to them, so without thinking I took my phone out of the dock and just went back to my seat, composing my emotions again. Back to my normal self, the cold and introverted me. No more emotions, no more.

The teacher seems to snapped out of his thoughts and said, " That was an awesome job Tris! I can feel all the emotions you put in the song, and you have the most angelic, beautiful and soothing voice ever~!"

"Hmph" I replied, back to my normal self. I didn't want to say anymore than that because I know my voice will crack.

" Alright than~ Next shall be Tobias! So come on up and sing your heart out!"

"Ok than, the song I'm singing Is Trouble Maker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida from Right Place Right Time album." He commented and played the music.

End of Tris's P.O.V

Tobias's P.O.V

So her name is Tris eh? Hmmm she has a nice name. Also I was shocked to see that girl displayed such emotions... after all, all I've seen from her is annoyed, pissed and emotionless.

"Ok than, the song I'm singing Is Trouble Maker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida from Right Place Right Time album." I said.

* * *

(Lyrics are bold, thoughts are normal font)

**You're a troublemaker**

**You're a troublemaker...**

**You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl**

I'm Smirking at the girls as they all think this song is for them, well except for one girl, like normal.

**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down**

**The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around**

I winked, and everyone started swooning even more. I guess it makes me happy that my effects are working on them but just not Tris. I wonder what happened to her in the past for her to display so many emotions while singing.

**After a drink or two I was putty in your hands**

**I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...**

**Trouble troublemaker, yeah**

Oh Tris is definitely a troublemaker all right~

**That's your middle name, oh oh oh...**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**

Tris, you have been in my mind ever since... I wonder if I am in your mind, I wish I was... You are definitely a troublemaker and I just can't help but get a little attracted to you I guess.

**And I wanna know...**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

The more I get your attention the happier I am... I wonder why.

**My mind keeps saying,**

**"Run as fast as you can."**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

How do you do this to me Tris? How?

**Troublemaker!**

**It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind**

**I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes**

**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours**

**'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...**

**Trouble troublemaker, yeah**

**That's your middle name, oh oh oh...**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**

**And I wanna know...**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

I looked at you and started to directing the song to her.

**My mind keeps saying,**

**"Run as fast as you can."**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker**

I put my hand on my heart and I smile at her while singing the previous two lines.

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?**

**My mind keeps saying,**

**"Run as fast as you can."**

**Troublemaker**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker**

**Maybe I'm insane**

I think I probably am. –sigh-

**'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing**

**Thinking one day we gon' change**

**But you know just how to work that back**

**And make me forget my name**

**What the hell you do I won't remember**

**I'll be gone until November**

**And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!**

**Typical middle name is Prada**

**Fit you like a glove, girl**

**I'm sick of the drama**

**You're a troublemaker**

**But damn girl it's like I love the trouble**

**And I can't even explain why**

Nope. I just can't explain... If only she can hear my thoughts...

**(Yeah!)**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

**My mind keeps saying,**

**"Run as fast as you can."**

**Troublemaker**

I will definitely make you fall in love with me...

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

Like how I fell in love with you

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

I will no matter what

**Troublemaker**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

If anyone dares to hurt you I will personally torture and kill them

**(And I can't even explain why)**

**My mind keeps saying,**

**"Run as fast as you can."**

**Troublemaker**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker**

Your're mine... I love you Tris.

* * *

" Wonderful singing Tobias! Your voice is smooth and beautiful as well!~ Good job! Now please take a seat and the next person up is..." I went back to my seat and listen to the next person singing. I didn't pay attention and kept glancing at Tris. I finally stopped and put my usual personality back on. I wonder what is the announcement sir has to make later.

End of Tobias P.O.V

* * *

Author's Note!  
Hiya Guys!~ This chapter is longer than before so yup ^.^

I hope you guys like it and enjoys reading it!

Please leave any comment, suggestions etc and i will be glad to make changes to the story!

Also i would like to give credits to my friend Sherry~ She helped me pick the songs and gave me some ideas~ So thanks sherry! :D :3

Thank you guys!

Please leave a review!

Review~

Review~

Review~ Please

Thank you!~


	8. Chapter 8 - Battle, Fun and Sick?

_The Past (Chapter 8)_

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to Veronica Roth~ Thank you~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :)

* * *

_The Past (Chapter 8)_

_Recap~_

" Wonderful singing Tobias! Your voice is smooth and beautiful as well!~ Good job! Now please take a seat and the next person up is..." I went back to my seat and listen to the next person singing. I didn't pay attention and kept glancing at Tris. I finally stopped and put my usual personality back on. I wonder what is the announcement sir has to make later.

_End of Recap~_

Normal P.O.V

-Time Skip-

" Okay~ so I've heard everyone sing right? Therefore it means it's time for the announcement. The school principal had decided to hold a singing competition within the school and the first four winners will get to have $100 vouchers to any store they want and a trip to behind the fence for a week." The teacher announced. The mention of the trip to go inside the fence got Tris's attention and she leaned forward to listen keenly to get as much info about it.

"Each class will have to have 2 students picked by their teachers to join in the competition and once the teacher chose the students, it is compulsory for them to participate. Anyone who wasn't chosen can also sign up to be part of it." The teacher had continued, " This class representative for the competition is Tris and Tobias. You will be getting more information about the themes and rounds later on. Also I will be more than happy if anyone of you are also signing up~ Please tell if you do."

Everyone started mumbling about the competition and the leader of the Tobias's fan club, Nina started to complain to the teacher about how it wasn't fair because nobody was prepared and that Tris shouldn't be chosen because she is a new student. But the teacher casted off all her comments and said that the whole is to see how well people could sing without preparation and pick best ones out of that because than they will be even better in the competition with preparation.

End of Normal P.O.V

Tris's P.O.V

I have to join that frigging competition now just because I sang well or something? Sigh- I really don't want to and I probably wouldn't have kept quiet about it except the prize interest me. The first four winners get the prize eh? I guess I do have to put a little effort in this... just so I can go back inside in the fence for a week to meet with mum and dad. I need to win this even if it's by barely winning. I can't believe that Tobias got in as well... Well his voice is nice and when he sings you can feel all the emotions behind them but I really didn't expect him to be the other representative though, like I wasn't expecting me to be one either, whatever...

-Time Skip, 2 days later-

Two days had past and all Tobias did was annoy the hell out of me. Sigh. Anyway it's finally time to battle this out with them, I've been waiting for it ever since like forever. I just wish that they came prepared because nevertheless I don't want to hurt them too badly. I started walking to the quad in my casual clothes, not bringing any weapons. The first thing I was expecting to see was just a bunch of girls getting ready but nope, I see Tobias staring straight at me and smirking like I'm doing this to 'have him' from the fangirls.

" Tobias, what the hell are you doing here?"

" Why can't I be here? This is a challenge between my fan club and the girl I'm interested in."

" Did you just? Nevermind I don't care anymore."

"You heard it right Tris, I'm interested in you. And did you call me Tobias before?"

Oh shit, I just notice I've been calling him Tobias. Why am I doing that? I should hate him and saying random insults at him, not call him by his name. Urgh.

I raised my eyebrow and replied calmly, " No I didn't call you by your name you idiot."

"Oh~ really?~"

" Tsk."

I ignored him and walk up to the quad to face the daring fangirls. Now that I notice, there are a lot of people gathering around here, either as audience or as a challenger. Nina came up to me and asked if I remember the deal of this challenge, of course I remember, I will free precious quiet alone time, why wouldn't I remember? I nodded as a reply and asked if we can start the fight soon, I am getting impatient.

" Alright girls! Get ready~ we are starting the challenge... NOW!" As soon as she shouted the word 'now' everyone dashed towards me.

I dodged some hits and sweep someone's feet and they fell down. I caught someone's hand holding a bat and twisted it, not so much it would break but enough to loosen the hold on the bat. Picking up the bat, I started hitting them in different parts of the body that will only cause bruises. This continued for a while until everyone was worn out form the fight. I had won the battle of course since I had trainings since young but that doesn't means that I'm invisible. I still got a lot of bruises all around my body and I know that I will have sore muscles for a while...

"Nina, thanks for the battle, it's been ages since I had this much fun. Take care I guess..?"

I began to walk back home and right now I'm shocked that I said something totally unexpected to Nina. I kinda had fun though, it's been a long time. I can heard someone jogging behind me to catch up and without turning I could tell it's Tobias... I don't why but he has this distinctive feature that makes him easy to be identify... only him though, which is weird.

" And you're running up to me because?" I hollered to him.

"How do you that I'm running behind you?"

" ... I just do."

"Awww that make me feel so special~" He sang mockingly.

"Tch."

"Anyway, your fight is breathtaking Tris! I've never since a girl fought like that before."

"Was that supposed to be sexist?"

"Umm no... It means what it means?"

"K"

" K? Is that all after I complimented you?"

" Yup, now go away!" I exclaimed a little to quickly, wanting him to hurry up and leave because I'm feeling light headed and I know I'm going to faint.

He didn't listen to me and left me alone; instead he kept walking and talking to me. By the seconds, my vision is getting more blurred and my brain isn't processing anything at all... and I don't know what happened next.

End Of Tris P.O.V

Tobias's P.O.V

Even though she told me to go away I just kept walking and talking to her. After all I need to get her to open up to me so that I can make her fall in love with me. But Tris had been acting weird since the minute pass and I'm getting worried for her health as she just fought so many other people. I asked her if she's alright but instead of a reply she fainted and her head almost got bash into the ground. I barely caught her and checked her temperature with my hand and I can say that she is having a really high temperature. I took out her phone and look through her contacts to find her guardian's number.

"Hello? Is this David? Tris's Guardian?" I said calmly.

"Yes, I'm David, Tris's guardian. Did something happened to her or did she get in trouble again?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh no she didn't got in trouble, it's just that she fainted and seem to have a high temperature. I am one of her friends, Tobias and I would like to bring her back to your house for her to get some rest but I don't know where she lives. So do you mind telling me the address so I can bring her back to you?"

" Oh sure~ No problem! Address: xxxxxx. And thank you Tobias for being so kind and being Tris's friend. Also I wouldn't be home so do you mind staying and help me take care of her? I promise I will be back soon and I would explain the situations to your parents."

" Yea that wouldn't be a problem, and no it's ok I live by myself so there will be no need to alert my parents."

" Oh I see, ok than I'll leave Tris in your care. Thank you and I'll be back ASAP."

I carried Tris on my back while holding our bags in one hand. When I got to her house, I used her keys to open the door and brought her into one of the room, which seems like it's her room. I lay her down in her bed and put the covers over her body to keep her warm. I than went out and prepare some dinner, cold towels and medicines for her. It took a while for me to locate everything since it's my first time in her house. I hope she gets better soon because I can't stand seeing her sick like this. It gives my heart a stabbing pain like it's breaking. I guess I really love her a lot, please get better soon Tris.

"Get better soon..." I whispered to no one in particularly but it was meant for Tris, not that she can heard it though.

End of Tobias P.O.V

* * *

Author's Note~

Thank you for reading Chapter 8! I know this is a slow story and it will have a lot of chapters but please keep supporting me!

I really appreciates it!

Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Please leave a comment, review, suggestions etc~ I will be happy to makes changes to the story!

Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story!~ I will try to make the next chapter longer if time permits~ :)

Thank you!

Review~

Review~

Review~

Please~ Thank you to everyone!


End file.
